Love is Not Deducible
by Cherik221B
Summary: When seeing a friend throw herself willingly at Jim Moriarty, Sherlock discovers a new, strange feeling in his body- Jealously. With the use of his sharp tongue and quick mind, Sherlock discovers that he may in fact be covering up for another completely new feeling- Love.


**AN: *Pre-esablished friendship between the OC, Sherlock, and John***

"Okay, let's go over this one more time."

"John, I've got this. Moriarty is expecting me, so there's no reason why I wouldn't be let into his house. Then I'm going to work my magic and get him to tell me the information. This isn't my first go-around John, remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I still worry about you." The young woman placed her hand on John's knee and smiled at him. "Don't. Mycroft's trained me well. Besides you and Sherlock will be right there with me in case anything goes wrong."

"Well, _I_ will be, I don't know about him" John said, indicating to the lump of a body curled up on the couch opposite them. Jennifer looked over at Sherlock; she had been living with them for three months now, and she still always wondered where he goes when he loses himself in his mind. She looked down at her watch and then turned to John. "Show time" she said with a smile as she stood up. John walked to the table and began setting up the surveillance and audio equipment. Jennifer walked over to the door and put on her knee-high boots. "Okay, this camera is going to be on the front of your purse. If you put it down, make sure you place it so it's facing Moriarty. And this," he said holding up a small microphone, "I'm going to stick it on your blouse." Jennifer walked over to the table and let John bug her. "Okay, I think that's everything" she said. John smiled and placed his hands around her upper arms. "Now remember, if ever you get into any form of trouble, just get out. We're not going to risk your safety for some stupid information."

"Even though we've gone through all this trouble just so you can acquire this information; if you don't gather it, this whole thing will have been for nothing and Moriarty will be even harder to crack, so don't mess up" the lump on the couch said in one swift breath.

John and Jennifer both looked over at Sherlock who hadn't moved an inch and was still facing away from them. "Ignore him, I always do." John said. "Living with you guys for the past few months, trust me, I ignore him too" Jennifer responded. She saw Sherlock shift slightly out of the corner of her eye and she smiled to herself. "Well, I best be off. Don't want to keep Jim waiting" she said with a wink. John smiled and gave her a hug. "Good luck and be safe" he said. She smiled and grabbed her purse, turning to the couch. "Are you going to wish me luck too?" she said to the lump. Sherlock didn't move an inch, instead pulling his dressing gown tighter around him. "Fine" she said nonchalantly. "Bye John." She walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob. "Wait," she heard. Jennifer turned back to find Sherlock standing up, no more than a foot away from her. "Good luck" he said stiffly. "And don't mess up." Jennifer couldn't help but smile. She knew this was probably the closest she would ever see Sherlock be caring, so she took what she would get. "Keep an eye on me boys." And with that she was out the door.

"You going to watch with me?" John asked Sherlock, receiving a text from Jennifer that said she had just arrived at Moriarty's house.

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock responded, receding back to the couch.

"... To make sure Jen doesn't get hurt, or in a sticky situation...?"

"Boring." Sherlock said; laying back in his fetal position, wrapping his dressing gown around himself, and turning his back to John all in one swift movement. John shook his head as he turned back to the screen; adjusting the focus of the camera on Jennifer's purse. At the moment, he was looking at what he could only assume was Moriarty's front door. "Ok, we are in" John announced as he watched Jennifer enter the house and walk through a parlor of sorts. "And there's the bastard..." John said as Moriarty entered the parlor through a door and came up to greet Jennifer. They embraced in a hug and John heard some mumbling. He turned a dial on the audio equipment up a bit until the voices were clear.

"You look beautiful my dear" Moriarty flirted in a deep, seductive voice. "You don't look too bad yourself Jim" Jennifer flirted back. "Do we have to listen to this?" Sherlock said from the couch. "I thought you weren't interested" John replied. "I'm not, but I don't want to hear mindless _flirting_." John turned back to the screen and saw that Moriarty had led Jennifer into a study. "So this is somewhat of a surprise," Moriarty said, pouring some drinks. "You, just calling upon me for a visit..."

"Well I'm not going to wait for _you_ to make all the decisions about when we see each other" Jennifer responded, taking the glass from him and taking a sip. She had placed her purse on a table next to her and had it facing forward, square at Moriarty. "Besides, I just wanted to see you Jim..." she said. " I've been thinking a lot about you lately..." The corners of Moriarty's lips curled up into a cocky smile. "Thinking a lot about those plans you briefly told me about the last time we met." Sherlock's eyes flung open and he looked over his shoulder at the screen. "What is she doing?" he said, getting up and walking over to John. "She's not supposed to be that blunt."

"Okay, just give her a second. I'm sure Jen's got a plan" John said as Sherlock stood behind him and peered at the screen with him. "Oh so _that's_ why you wanted to come see me! It all makes sense now." Moriarty said in an amused voice as he sat down in an arm-chair across from Jennifer. "No, that's not the only reason why I wanted to see you..." she responded. He briefly licked his lips and smiled again. "Well, those plans are on a need-to-know basis..." he said playfully. "If you really want to know about them… You're going to have to _persuade_ me to tell you..." Jennifer looked into his eyes and saw a playful lust dancing around them. _"Persuade...?"_ Sherlock thought to himself. John turned up the volume a little more as they watched Jennifer put down her drink, get up from her chair, and slowly walk towards Moriarty. "_Me?_ Persuade the great Jim Moriarty...?" She said in a low, sultry voice. "What is she doing?" Sherlock said rather sternly as he placed his hands below his chin. "This was not part of the plan." Jennifer stopped in front of Moriarty's chair. "I don't think I can do that…" she flirted. John and Sherlock could see the cocky smile playing across Moriarty's face as he eyed her up and down. "Well, it looks to me, like she's using everything she has to get what she wants" John said. Moriarty sat up some and placed his hands on Jennifer's exposed thighs. "Oh, I think you can _definitely_ persuade me..." he said in a deep voice as his eyes flicked up to meet hers. Both John and Sherlock leaned in closer to the screen as they watched Jennifer push Moriarty's chest back against the chair as she straddled his lap. "Persuade me..." he whispered just as Jennifer placed her lips down on his. John's and Sherlock's mouths both fell open as they watched the lip lock intensify. Jennifer started slowly grinding on Moriarty as his hands slid her skirt up. Sherlock blinked and snapped his mouth shut as he felt his cheeks burn red. "Turn it off" he said as he walked away from the screen, mad for some reason as well as confused. He heard Jennifer moan seductively and he felt his jaw clench. Sherlock turned around to see John still staring at the screen. "I said turn it off" he said sternly but John just waved him off. "John, you are watching a friend of yours have sex, do you not see how completely wrong that is?"

"They're not having sex, they're just— Oh my God!"

"What? What happened?" Sherlock said as he ran back to the screen. What he saw was Moriarty with his shirt completely unbuttoned, and Jennifer clad in just a bra and skirt. Moriarty was now slowly unhooking said bra. She kissed his neck passionately as he kissed her shoulder blades. Once the last hook was undone, he slowly slid each strap off, kissing her sweetly as he did so. When Jennifer's bra was tossed aside, Moriarty looked down at her chest and smiled before turning his eyes back up to her. Sherlock blinked out of it and turned his head to the side, again, feeling his cheeks burn. "Oh Jim... Fuck...!" Sherlock closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw again. "Hold on my dear..." Moriarty said. Sherlock's eyes shifted back to the screen to see Jim pick Jennifer up and carry her off-screen. John exhaled as he turned the laptop off. "Well, now all we can do is pray Jennifer _persuades_ Moriarty to give her the information" John teased. "Don't ever say that again John." With that, Sherlock stormed over to his chair, threw off his dressing gown and grabbed his coat. "What's with you?" Sherlock didn't answer; he just slung the coat on and stormed out of 221B. He needed to get some fresh air, he needed to clear his head, and strangely enough, he had to walk off his erection that was threatening to surface.

Sherlock walked back into the flat to the sight of John typing away at his laptop, and the sound of the shower coming from the hall. "There you are" John said as Sherlock took his coat off and flung it back over his chair. He was about to sit down when Jennifer emerged from the hall, Sherlock's dressing gown clinging to her body. "Hey Sherlock" she said smiling. He didn't say anything, he just sat down and grabbed his violin. Jennifer's brow furrowed together in confusion as she sat down next to John. "So tell me Jen, what was it _exactly_ that made him tell you everything?" John teased. "Sorry John, but that's between me and Jim" Jennifer teased back with a wink. "Well whatever you did with him it was obviously dirty" Sherlock chirped sourly. Both Jennifer and John looked at him confused. He plucked a string very harshly as he looked up to meet their gaze. "I mean, since you had to come here and _wash_ him off of you." Jennifer's eyes got slightly bigger as his harsh words came over her. "Tell me Jennifer, what was it like to have Moriarty's fluids all over you? I bet he was a good lover wasn't he? Tell me, was he rough or tender; or a combination of both? I mean, since you could find _no other way_ to gain the information other than having sex with him! Oh, it must have been rough and dirty. I mean, why else would you come here and _immediately_ jump into the shower? No, don't answer that, I already know what you're going to say. You're going to say _'I jumped in because I just wanted to,'_ but I know the real reason. It's because you felt _dirty_ for what you did; because it _was_ dirty Jennifer. And I for one will _never_ look at you the same way again." Sherlock panted, anger and frustration still built up inside him. Jennifer just looked at him with shocked and hurt eyes. Yes, she knew Sherlock was an asshole at times, but never once had he ever blown up, or been that harsh to her. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. To be honest, all she felt _was_ dirty inside. But it wasn't because she had slept with Jim, it was because Sherlock disapproved so much of her tactics, and _made_ her feel dirty. She swallowed heavily, stood up, and turned towards the bedrooms. John rose as well, but didn't know how to respond to what had just happened. Jennifer looked into John's eyes and saw the wanting-to-comfort urge in them. John looked into her eyes, and saw tears start to edge out. She walked past him and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her with a small thud. John turned his head back to Sherlock who was eyeing Jennifer's door. "What was that for?" John asked. Sherlock didn't say anything. John saw his jaw clench before his attention went back to his violin. "Do you not feel any remorse?" John asked bewildered. Again, Sherlock didn't say anything. John sighed unbelievably. "You really are something Sherlock" he said, walking over to the door and grabbing his coat. " I've heard you say some pretty dick things before, and I've seen you deduce some people to tears, but what you just said to Jen, that has to be the most disgusting and hurtful thing you've ever said to someone. And on top of that, someone who considers you a friend." John opened the door and stepped out. "Oh, but I forgot, you don't have friends do you?" And with that he closed the door behind him.

Sherlock closed his eyes and grabbed the neck of his violin. He knew he had gone overboard, and he didn't need John to tell him so. He put the violin back on the side table, placed his hands underneath his chin, and breathed in calmly. He didn't need to go to his mind palace to figure out what he should do next, but it was still a comfortable habit that he used regularly. When he slowly opened his eyes, his head turned to Jennifer's bedroom. He knew the "right" thing to do was to go and apologize, but deep inside he didn't want to apologize. He had spoken his mind and he didn't think he should have to apologize for what he was really feeling. _'What __am__ I really feeling?'_ Sherlock exhaled and stood up, walking to the door. _'Thank God John's not here, seeing me swallow my pride. I'd never hear the end of it.'_ Sherlock opened the door slightly to see Jennifer curled up on her bed with his dressing gown wrapped tightly around her; the exact image of how he was laying on the couch earlier. As he stepped in, he heard the faint sound of crying, and it made him clench his jaw; knowing _he_ was the cause of this physical emotion. "Jennifer, can I talk to you?" She became still; she hadn't heard him come into the room. He slowly sat down on the edge of her bed. "Can I talk to you...?" Again, she didn't move. "Jennifer, I'm—"His words were cut short by a surprise slap that made contact with the left side of his face. His hand flew up to the tender skin and a look of shock immediately came on his face. Jennifer was panting out of rage, and Sherlock could see the tear stains down her cheeks. "I guess I deserve that..." he quietly said. She just turned her back to him again. "Look," he said, massaging his cheek. "I'm not very good at this... But, I see that I may have gone overboard with my deduction about you and Moriarty..." Sherlock could see that Jennifer's body loosened a bit, but not much. "But I didn't think my words would affect you so much... But then again, I often forget that inferior minds let their emotions dictate their reactions—"

"If this is an apology, you're doing a hell of a job Sherlock" Jennifer said harshly. Sherlock exhaled and put his hand to his face. "I know, I know. Like I said, I'm not very good at this..." He let his hand drop and he turned towards Jennifer. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry" he said through a clenched jaw. Jennifer raised her head slightly and turned over, onto her back, facing Sherlock. "What was that?" Sherlock exhaled again. "I'm... Sorry..." he mumbled this time. Jennifer sat up now and looked at Sherlock in his eyes. "What? I can't understand you Mr. Holmes" she said with a teasing smile. She held all the power over Sherlock at this point, and she liked playing with him. Sherlock exhaled for the third time and slightly smiled. "I'm sorry Jennifer," he said clearly, "for jumping to conclusions about you and Moriarty." Jennifer smiled as she stared into his light blue eyes. Mycroft had trained her to tell when someone was lying, and right now she could see no traces of lying in his eyes. Sherlock Holmes, maybe for the first time in his life, was being genuine. "Apology accepted" she said. "But next time, don't let your big head get in the way."

"It wasn't my big head..." Sherlock mumbled. "What was that?" Jennifer asked. Sherlock looked at her with wide eyes for a second; she wasn't supposed to hear that. "Uh, nothing, nothing, ignore me" he said a little too quickly. "What did you say; Sherlock Holmes asking to be ignored?!" Jennifer teased in mock surprise. "But seriously, what did you say Sherlock?" He turned away from her and looked at the wall; how many times was he going to have to swallow his pride today? "I said, it wasn't my big head that was the cause of my brashness…" he said. "I guess I was just... Jealous..." Jennifer furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side as she scooted to the edge of the bed and looked at Sherlock. "You were... Jealous...?" she questioned. "_You?_" Sherlock closed his eyes; there was a reason why he didn't express his feelings more often; because when he did, everyone was always surprised. "Yes" he said simply. "Jealous of whom?" Jennifer teased. "Jealous of _Jim_?... Why would you be jeal-" But her words were cut off my by Sherlock's lips on top of hers. Jennifer's eyes bulged a bit and she made a slight noise out of surprise, which caused Sherlock to quickly pull away. They stared at each other for about a minute, both breathing a bit heavier, and both refusing to look away. Eventually Sherlock looked down; his eyes were full of sadness and his cheeks were blushing out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, getting up from the bed. Jennifer exhaled and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down. She stared in his eyes, seeing that once again, Sherlock was being genuine. She sweetly smiled as she placed her hand behind his head and pulled him into another kiss. His lips were stiff at first, not sure whether or not to trust her. But Sherlock soon found his lips melting into hers and he placed his right hand on her cheek. Jennifer pulled away and placed her hand on top of his. She looked into those light blue eyes again and saw many questions dancing around in them. But most of all they made a statement to her. Sherlock's eyes told her the one thing that he wasn't sure he could say out loud; his eyes told her that he loved her. Jennifer smiled at the young detective, and returned the statement back to him.

Sherlock smiled and placed his lips back on hers, deepening the kiss only slightly as both hands cupped her face. Jennifer found herself closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. This Sherlock was very different from the Sherlock that she had become accustomed to for the last month. _This_ Sherlock was being sweet and gentle, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the _true_ Sherlock? The one that he locked away deep down in his internal vault so no one could judge him. Her hands traveled up to his mess of dark curls and soon got lost in them; massaging his scalp and making him moan. Sherlock deepened the kiss even more and leaned to his right, making both of them fall down on the bed. Jennifer scooted herself forward and wrapped her leg around his. He inhaled a bit sharply and looked down at their intertwined bodies. He felt his manhood slightly twitch; the feeling was foreign to him. He suddenly found himself worried that Jennifer would feel it and his body tensed up a bit. "Relax Sherlock..." Jennifer whispered in his ear as she gently kissed right under his lobe. "Relax your mind…" she said as she kissed up his jaw line, "and follow your impulses..." She placed her lips back on his and rested her hands on his chest. Sherlock breathed in slowly and deeply as he relaxed his mind, and concentrated on what he was feeling. He felt Jennifer's hands travel up to the first button on his shirt, and slowly unbutton it. When she had unbuttoned half of them, she parted the shirt slightly and slid her hand in, resting it on his defined pectoral. Sherlock bit down on his bottom lip and moaned as her fingers grazed over his nipple, making it harder the more she played with it. He moaned again as his left hand traveled down her neck and rested on her shoulder. His fingers slid under the edge of his dressing gown that she was still wearing, and he slowly slid it off her shoulder. Jennifer started kissing his neck and he looked down; watching her fingers undo the rest of his buttons. His eyes then flicked up to her exposed shoulder and he didn't see any bra straps. Then he remembered that she came out of the shower already wearing his gown, which meant that the only thing separating him from Jennifer was his thin dressing gown. That thought made his manhood stir even more, making his trousers tighter around him.

Jennifer pulled Sherlock back up into a sitting position and slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. She leaned back a little and looked at his exposed torso. For being so skinny and lanky, the young detective was lean and muscular, particularly in his chest and his abdomen. Her eyes met with his and she could see the slight blush in his cheeks. She scooted closer to him and placed her lips back on his, rubbing her hands all around his torso. Sherlock pulled away and kissed her neck. "My turn..." he whispered as his hands landed on her shoulders. His lips worked on her neck as his hands slid his dressing gown off her shoulders and let it fall down her arms, exposing her torso as well. Sherlock felt his cheeks burn again as he looked at her. Jennifer knew how Sherlock was feeling, so she placed her hands on his blushing cheeks and smiled at him. Her expression asked him if he was okay, knowing how foreign this must be for him. Sherlock smiled back in response and pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately. He deepened the kiss and felt her open her mouth for him. He opened his mouth too and he felt her tongue enter it. He moaned slightly in her mouth as her tongue explored his and when their tongues touched, a spark went through him that sent a shiver down his spine. Jennifer wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. Her nipples were hard against his skin, and the feeling turned him on. Without breaking the kiss, Jennifer reached down, took a hold of his hands, and placed them on her breasts. Sherlock gasped and moaned as his hands cupped them. He started to gently massage them, slightly afraid that he was doing something wrong. Maybe Jennifer didn't want to be handled like this... But as soon as his thumbs rubbed her nipples, Jennifer moaned in his mouth, and any fear that Sherlock had was wiped away. She pulled away from his mouth and let her head roll back, ecstasy travelling all around her has Sherlock teased her nipples. "Fuck Sherlock..." she whispered. Sherlock bend his head down and started placing light kisses all around the sensitive skin. His tongue darted out and he gently licked the stinging away after he had taken one of her breasts in his mouth and pleasured her senseless. "Oh Sherlock..." Jennifer moaned out softly. She swore, if Sherlock kept this up, she would be coming in no time. She grabbed Sherlock's face and pulled him into her, smashing their lips together as she inhaled into his mouth. Lust washed over her as Sherlock's hands brushed down her sides and landed on her waist and he pulled Jennifer onto his lap, allowing her to straddle him. Jennifer pushed him onto his back and she curved her spine in a perfect arch as she bent over him, keeping the kiss. Her hands traveled down his chest to his stomach and finally landed on the brim of his trousers. Her fingers started playing around with the button and zipper, teasing Sherlock. His back automatically arched up as she unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down. He stared breathing faster and shallower out of arousal and Jennifer smiled into their kiss. She placed her right hand back on his cheek and kissed him sweetly. "Relax..." she whispered. She kissed his neck as her fingers opened his trousers and gingerly slipped inside them. Her hand found his erection and gently palmed it, moving her hand slowly around his manhood, making Sherlock moan deep in his throat. As she gently handled his manhood, she could feel that he was thinker than she would have thought; and he was also _very_ aroused if the slight feeling of pre-cum was an indication of anything. She scooted up a bit more on his pelvis as she kissed him and Sherlock was surprised by the sudden feeling of heat surrounding his groin. Jennifer tightened her legs around his and Sherlock realized that the heat was coming from Jennifer; from _her_ arousal. Jennifer raised her hips off of Sherlock's as she slowly peeled his trousers off. With the heavy material gone, his erection wasted no time in standing at full attention, tenting his boxers. He tightly closed his eyes and arched his back again as Jennifer's fingers played just underneath the edge of his boxers and came together at his front; twisting her fingers gently around the little tuffs of hair that made an appearance just above his waistband. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. She nonverbally asked him if he was sure about this; and smiled as his eyes excitedly gave her his answer. Jennifer smiled as she passionately kissed Sherlock, her fingers grabbing his boxers and slowly sliding them off. He moaned into her mouth and blushed at the feeling of being fully exposed to her. Sherlock never let anyone see him exposed, neither physically nor emotionally; and the fact that he was allowing Jennifer to see him in both ways made him tingle. She scooted up a bit more as she gently took a hold of his erection and started masturbating him. With no barrier now, Sherlock could definitely feel the heat radiating from her loins, and the increase in temperature made his erection stir in her hand and grow harder. "Oh Jennifer…" he whispered, grabbing the bed sheet and arching his back. With every stoke of her hand Sherlock felt his muscles tense up and relax and they soon mimicked the rhythm that Jennifer developed. Sherlock's mind shut down for a moment and he soon found himself moan out Jennifer's name intensely loud as he was surprised to feel her lips on his erection. "Oh God Jennifer!" he whispered harshly followed by a series of moans and grunts coming from his throat. Jennifer stuck out her tongue and traced a vein all along his erection; coming back up and slipping her mouth over the head of his manhood. "Ahh!..." Sherlock moaned out, eyes closed, fingers grabbing the sheets, back arched, and toes curled. Jennifer smiled inwardly as she slid the length of him inside her mouth. Not only was Sherlock thicker than she thought, he was also _longer_ than she thought. She bobbed her head up and down him, her tongue lying flat against the erected muscle, licking him senseless as she continued to suck him dry. Sherlock's toes and fingers curled around the bed sheet as he unconsciously thrust into her mouth, his mind mush and his senses numb and nonexistent. Jennifer knew that he could easily come very soon, but she didn't want his first time with her to be via a blowjob; so she reluctantly pulled her mouth away from his manhood and bent over Sherlock's body, planting a surprise kiss on his lips. Sherlock's muscles tensed up as he felt Jennifer's hands rest on the insides of his thighs. He knew that at any minute Jennifer could easily scoot all the way up and place herself on top of his pelvis since she had no panties on. But Sherlock also wanted their first time to be proper, and _he _wanted to be in control.

Sherlock grabbed Jennifer and rolled her over, switching their positions; he was now on top of her. He kissed her as his hands found their way to the opening of his dressing gown. It was fully open on top but closed at the bottom, covering her like a skirt. His hands and eyes traveled down to the knot right at her pelvis. He breathed in steadily, undid the knot, and opened the gown; fully exposing her. Once again he felt his cheeks burn and his eyes quickly flicked back up to hers; he didn't want Jennifer to think that he was staring at her. Jennifer sweetly smiled at Sherlock, knowing that he wasn't used to being this intimate with anybody, and understood what he must be feeling. She pushed him back and sat up, still keeping that sweet smile on her face. Jennifer placed one hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it, kissing his forehead. She took her other hand and grabbed his, guiding it to her waist. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me…" she sweetly said, allowing Sherlock's hands to roam her lower back and pelvis. "And you with me" he said, his eyes shining into hers. She smiled as he lowered his lips onto hers and gently pushed her back down. Jennifer parted her legs and pulled Sherlock closer to her. She kissed him sweetly but felt him deepen it as he positioned himself in between her. She felt the head of his manhood at her entrance and moaned slightly in his mouth. He started to move his hips in a rotating fashion, allowing the head to slowly rub against her folds. Jennifer shuddered under Sherlock and bit down on his bottom lip. "Quit teasing me..." she whispered breathy from lack of oxygen to her brain. Sherlock smiled and pulled away from the kiss, traveling up to her ear. "I love you Jennifer…" he whispered, making her melt into the bed. Sherlock placed his lips back on top of hers and slowly pushed himself into her. Jennifer's back arched as she felt his thickness fill her up. He pushed in more and she could feel his heartbeat pulsing through his manhood and into her. Her head rolled back and a wordless moan escaped her lips, pleasure exuding throughout her. Sherlock's mouth found her neck and started kissing it, making it tender and extra sensitive. He pulled out and pushed back into her again, making her moan out his name as she closed her eyes even tighter. When she opened them, she pulled Sherlock's face up to hers, taking in the beauty of his lust-filled, dilated eyes. She pulled him into a passionate kiss at the same time that he thrust into her deeper and harder. Her back arched and her toes curled, inhuman noises escaping her mouth.

Jennifer had heard from many people, Mycroft included, that Sherlock Holmes was not a normal man in many ways. And she had often heard theories, mostly from John, that Sherlock would have no knowledge on how to pleasure a woman since he was seen as asexual. But in the past hour or so, Jennifer would have sworn up and down that none of that was true. Not only was Sherlock very skilled in bed, but he was also a tender lover; always asking her if she was okay or if he was hurting her in any way. Sherlock put Jennifer's needs before his own, which was very strange to see since she had known him to be cocky and a show-off. But it was also the sweetest thing to see him act that way. Jennifer had had her fair share of lovers, and not one of them made her feel even remotely close to how Sherlock made her feel. She felt safe around Sherlock, and secure. She also felt like she could trust him with anything, and she hoped that he felt the same about her.

As they slowly came down from their climax, Sherlock rested his head down on Jennifer's chest, panting as she stroked his curls and kissed his head. He could hear her heartbeat trying to steady itself, and he thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "Was that, satisfactory?" Sherlock innocently asked as he flipped Jennifer over and curled her up in his arms. "That was _more_ than satisfactory Sherlock" she answered him as her mind replayed the sensations and feelings of their lovemaking. She blushed as she replayed their climax; both of them sweaty and sticky, both of them screaming out the other's name in pure ecstasy, and both of them feeling completely safe in the other's presence. He looked at her and smiled before sweetly kissing her. "I really _am_ sorry about before, you know" he said. "It was just, seeing you with Moriarty... And then seeing you just _willingly_ give yourself to him... I don't know... Like I said, I let my feelings take over my rational mind." She tenderly kissed him. "I know," she said. "But now I'm willing give myself to _you_ and you alone... I love you Sherlock"

"I love you too." They shared a really passionate kiss just as the door opened.

"Hey Jen, have you seen Sherlock? I can't find him any—"John stopped mid-sentence as he stared at his two best friends curled up in bed together. All three of their eyes bulged out, no one knowing what to say. "John," Jennifer finally said. "I know this may look—"

"Nope, didn't see it, didn't happen" John said as he quickly closed the door. Jennifer laughed as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Sherlock's neck. "Don't worry, I think I can come up with a chemical that will make him forget seeing us like this..." Sherlock thought out loud. He turned to face Jennifer and they both laughed, sharing another kiss before Jennifer kissed his collarbone and drifted off to sleep. Sherlock gently rubbed her arms up and down as he pulled her in closer to him He wanted to remember this moment forever, and he knew that he always would.


End file.
